pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon HOME
Pokémon Home is a cloud platform for Pokémon video games. It was released on February 12, 2020. Features Characters Pokémon HOME introduces Professor Grand Oak and Pokéboy. Pokémon storage Pokémon Home can accept Pokémon from various titles such as Pokémon Bank, Pokémon Go, Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee, and Pokémon Sword & Shield. The Nintendo Switch version can supports connectivity with the Nintendo Switch games Pokémon: Let’s Go, Pikachu! and Let’s Go, Eevee! and Pokémon Sword and Shield. It allows two-way transfer to and from the Pokémon Storage System in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! and Pokémon Sword and Shield using the Nintendo Switch version. Only Pokémon that can be obtained in Sword and Shield can be transferred to those games, and only Pokémon originally caught in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! can be transferred to those games. Any Pokémon from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! that transferred to Sword and Shield cannot be transferred back into their original games. Both the Nintendo Switch version and mobile device version can support connectivity with the Nintendo 3DS software Pokémon Bank. It also allows one-way transfer of Pokémon from the Nintendo 3DS core series games through Pokémon Bank using either version with a Premium Plan. One-way transfers from Pokémon GO will be made available in the future. Due to there being over 800 Pokémon now, only certain Pokémon that can be found in the Galar Pokédex can be transferred into Pokémon Sword and Shield. Trading Pokémon can be traded using the mobile phone version. There are four types of trades: *'Wonder Box:' Up to 3 Pokémon (10 Pokémon with a Premium Plan) can be deposited for trade at once. Like Wonder Trades and Surprise Trades, they will be traded at random for other Pokémon. *'GTS': One Pokémon (3 Pokémon with a Premium Plan) can be deposited for trade at once, in exchange for a requested Pokémon. *'Room Trade:' Players can join a room of up to 20 people to exchange Pokémon among them. Players can also host a room with a Premium Plan. *'Friend Trade:' Players can trade Pokémon with friends registered in Pokémon HOME. National Pokédex Pokémon HOME features a National Pokédex that records information on Pokémon that have been deposited in the Boxes in Pokémon HOME. Users can view basic information and Pokédex entries from the Generation VI, VII, and VIII core series games of Pokémon they have registered. Pokédex entries from other languages and alternate forms of Pokémon can also be registered. The mobile app version of Pokémon HOME also allows players to view the possible moves and Abilities a Pokémon can have. Mystery Gifts Gifts for Pokémon Sword and Shield as well as Pokémon HOME itself can be received using the mobile app. Pokémon received can be deposited directly into the Boxes in Pokémon HOME. Your Room Players can customize their profile using stickers obtained by completing Challenges. In the mobile app, players can also view Battle Data and News, replacing the Rankings, Distribution Regulations, and Event Calendar features of the Pokémon Global Link. Pokémon HOME Points replace Poké Miles as a currency. 1 Battle Point is equivalent to 30 points, which can be transferred in the Nintendo Switch version. Compatible Transferred Pokémon to Sword and Shield *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise *Mewtwo *Mew *Celebi *Jirachi *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Keldeo *Rowlet *Dartrix *Decidueye *Litten *Torracat *Incineroar *Popplio *Brionne *Primarina *Cosmog *Cosmoem *Solgaleo *Lunala *Necrozma *Marshadow *Zeraora *Meltan *Melmetal Regional Forms and other variants *Alolan Raichu *Alolan Vulpix *Alolan Ninetales *Alolan Diglett *Alolan Dugtrio *Alolan Meowth *Alolan Persian *Kanto Ponyta *Kanto Rapidash *Kanto Farfetch'd *Kanto Weezing *Johto Corsola *Hoenn Zigzagoon *Hoenn Linoone *Unova Darumaka *Unova Darmanitan *Unova Stunfisk *Ash Hat Pikachu Gallery pokemon home cloud.png Category:Game Mechanics Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Pokémon GO